


Драбблы по Уайтчэплу

by ilera



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит между 1-ым и 2-ым сезонами
Relationships: Joseph Chandler & Ray Miles





	1. Мигрень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит между 1-ым и 2-ым сезонами

Джозеф Чандлер попытался достать правой рукой до левого виска, не потревожив раненную руку — пришлось повернуть и наклонить голову, от чего она заболела еще больше. Раздраженно вздохнув, он оставил попытки втереть мазь.

Вернувшись к кучке красных кнопок, он начал их пересчитывать. Досчитав до сорока двух, Чандлер поправил часы, которые отклонились от кромки стола на пять градусов. Конечно, следовало подумать о возможных проблемах еще дома и взять таблетки от головной боли. Однако он до последнего момента не знал, что выйдет этим утром на работу, что, впрочем, его не оправдывало. Рука на перевязи не служит помехой мыслительной деятельности.

Инспектор вновь попытался использовать мазь по назначению — как назло, голова болела особенно сильно с левой стороны, — но потерпел фиаско. Что ж, у него два варианта: либо терпеть боль, либо попросить кого-нибудь сходить в аптеку.

Взглянув через прозрачное стекло, отделявшее его кабинет от остального отдела, Чандлер отметил, что все детективы заняты, либо делают вид, что заняты. Вон Кент улыбается, глядя в монитор компьютера. Уж явно не фотографии трупа его так радуют. А Маккормак рассказывает что-то смешное, глядя одним глазом в папку с уголовным делом. Самое удивительное, что именно в такие дни у его подчиненных наивысшая продуктивность. 

Как раз когда Чандлер начал выглядывать Майлза, тот вошел в отдел и направился к Маккормаку. Судя по его мимике и жестам, он принес важные новости по текущему делу. Закончив излагать, он повернулся в сторону кабинета Чандлера и встретился с ним взглядом. Не успел инспектор приглашающе махнуть рукой, как Майлз уже двинулся вперед. 

— Сэр, мы обнаружили новые доказательства по делу Шварца, вам бы надо на них взглянуть, — произнес Майлз с места в карьер, усаживаясь на стул напротив Чандлера.

— Неси их сюда.

— Не выйдет. Вам надо спуститься вниз и взглянуть самому. 

Чандлер инстинктивно потер правый висок, что нисколько не уменьшило мигрень.

— Майлз, у тебя есть аспирин, или что там пьют от головы?

— Вы же знаете, как говорят, сэр, "лучшее средство от головы — гильотина". Это смешно, сэр.

— Мне нужны таблетки.

— А что не так с вашей?.. — Майлз кивнул на маленькую круглую баночку.

Чандлер покрутил баночку и оставил ее в покое, лишь когда надпись на этикетке стала параллельна краю книжки. 

— Я не могу втереть ее без того, чтобы не задеть руку.

Оценив ситуацию, Майлз какое-то время молчал, затем резким движением схватил со стола баночку с мазью и поднялся.

— Эй! — возмутился Чандлер и заполнил образовавшуюся на столе пустоту ластиком.

Майлз отвинтил крышку, подошел к Чандлеру и присел перед ним на корточки. Тот непонимающе следил за действиями своего сержанта.

— Сэр, мне будет легче, если вы наклонитесь вперед.

— Зачем? — все еще не понимал Чандлер.

— У меня и моих ребят нет никаких таблеток, а до аптеки еще дойти надо, — терпеливо объяснил Майлз. — Дело же не терпит отлагательств, и нам нужны ваши мозги, сэр. Поэтому я собираюсь сейчас втереть вам эту мазь, если это необходимо.

— Ты же не знаешь, как это делается, — неловко сказал Чандлер.

— Мы не один раз видели, как вы это делаете, так что не будьте ребенком и позвольте мне покончить с этим чертовым делом.

Чандлер вздохнул и подчинился. Подавшись вперед, он повернул к Майлзу наиболее мучающую его часть головы. Майлз стал круговыми движениями наносить мазь на висок. Чандлер судорожно дернул больной рукой и поморщился от боли. Майлз сделал вид, что не заметил реакцию начальника. Однако время шло, а лицо Чандлера оставалось все таким же напряженным.

— Если вы не расслабитесь, мазь не подействует, — сказал Майлз.

— Мне не удобно так сидеть, — выдавил Чандлер. 

— О'кей, садитесь, как обычно, и откиньтесь на спинку стула.

Инспектор так и сделал. Майлз поднялся и подергал ногами, разгоняя кровь, затем наклонился над Чандлером и продолжил свои целебные действия. Теперь неудобно было ему, но что только не сделаешь ради ускорения расследования! Наконец, Чандлер расслабился настолько, что даже закрыл глаза. В какой-то момент Майлзу показалось, что он заснул — никакой видимой реакции на прикосновение холодной массы к другому виску не последовало. Чандлер не шевельнулся, даже когда Майлз повернул его голову. Отложив мазь, сержант продолжил круговые движения на висках инспектора, теперь обеими руками. Тот приподнял лицо, чтобы обеспечить лучший доступ для массажа. Взглянув на часы, Майлз остановился.

— Вам стало лучше?.. Сэр?

Чандлер медленно открыл глаза и огляделся, будто пытаясь понять, где находится. Затем щелкнул пальцами и вскочил, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность действовать.

— Кажется, я понял, что случилось, — возбужденно заговорил он, меряя шагами комнату. — Тот лавочник не мог найти его уже мертвым, на это указывают все улики!

— Сэр, нам надо спуститься вниз, — сумел вставить Майлз. — Возможно, результаты экспертизы...

Но Чандлер, не дослушав его, ринулся к двери и чуть ли не бегом помчался к лестнице, переставляя по дороге попадающиеся под руку предметы в ведомом только ему порядке.

Майлз поспешил следом. Что ж, по крайней мере, главный мозг их отдела снова готов к работе.


	2. Майлз и его рыбки

— Ммм... Как вкусно! В последнее время хозяин дает нам замечательный корм.  
Рыбки подплыли поближе, чуть ли не выскакивая из пруда. Рука хозяина исчезла, а затем снова появилась с их едой.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказала одна рыбка, — это все благодаря тому другому человеку. Он приходит несколько раз в неделю и всегда приносит с собой корм.  
— Он так нас любит? — удивилась вторая рыбка.  
Третья, более опытная рыбка, снисходительно посмотрела на подругу:  
— Дуреха ты. Он хозяина любит.


End file.
